


As The Storm Came to an End - Fanmix

by raktajinos



Category: Red Eye (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for my story of the same name. Which can be read <a href="">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Storm Came to an End - Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As the Storm Came to an End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697300) by [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos). 



My writing playlist for this story had nearly 40 songs on it, but I selected 11 that I thought reflected both my story and the characters I was writing about. Sometimes the songs aren't just about the lyrics, but the sounds of the music that inspired me.

Hope you enjoy.

  
  
[Listen to the mix over at 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/raktajinos/as-the-storm-came-to-an-end)

 

**Better Off - Haim**  
 __  
I wanna get back to everything I had  
Before you came around, you fucked me up,  
What am I do to now  
But in my mind I keep seeing you, seeing me,  


 

**Bad Blood - Bastille**  
 __  
That these are the days that bind you together, forever  
And these little things define you forever, forever 

_All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?_  
It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie?  


 

**Criminal - ZZ Ward & Freddie Gibbs**  
 __  
You shatter my heart like a Tiffany glass,  
I knew from the start he was a thief in a mask,  
And now I'm alone, cleaning up this mess,  
There ain't nothin' left,  


 

**Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want - The Smiths**  
 __  
Haven't had a dream in a long time  
see, the life I've had  
can make a good man bad 

_So for once in my life_  
let me get what I want  
Lord knows it would be the first time  


 

**Raise Your Weapon - Deadmau5**  
 __  
Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy,  
Launch your assault now, take it easy. 

_Love your ego, you won't feel a thing,  
_

 

**Move Like a Soldier - Kristina Maria**  
 __  
I’m holding out till the morning comes  
And I can have your attention  
Show you how I’m the only one 

_To break down your walls_  
Highjack your brain  
Run through your veins  


 

**Mirrors - Natalia Kills**  
 __  
Shut your mouth and close the door  
I wanna watch you while you take it off 

_Sex, love, control, vanity  
_

 

**Glass - MO**  
 __  
Oh Dear one turn the lights off  
So our horny souls can have some private time  
And the morning comes with the bittersweet news:  
You're still no hero diving the blue  


 

**When Doves Cry - Prince**  
 __  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding  
Maybe I'm just like my father 2 bold  
Maybe you're just like my mother  
She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)  
Why do we scream at each other  


 

**Beautiful Stranger - Madonna**  
 __  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay 

_I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger_

_I looked into your eyes_  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  


 

**Carjack My Heart - Dance Movie**  
 __  
We're undercover, over it.  
So get down low, savour it.  
This will be the last spree for the crime.  
So take your time.  
Pretend your mine. 

_Someday soon these two fantasies could meet  
Would taste sooo sweet.  
_

 

[As The Storm Came to An End]() from [raktajinos]() on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).


End file.
